


The books told me your name

by SquareCup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareCup/pseuds/SquareCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plongé dans son travail, dans son Café-Bibliothèque, Zayn ne remarque pas le regard brûlant qu'un lycéen laisse traîner sur son corps. Heureusement que son meilleur ami, lui l'a remarqué et n'attend pas pour partager l'info avec son patron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The books told me your name

Phoenix – 16 Mars 2016 – 15h32

 

Zayn soupira une nouvelle fois, son téléphone portable toujours coincé entre son épaule et son oreille. Sa mère ne cessait de lui hurler des inepties depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Elle revenait sans cesse sur le fait que son fils – son si précieux et unique fils – avait arrêté ses études et ne faisait rien de ses journées.

 

\- Mais maman, je travaille là ! Zayn leva un peu le carton qu'il avait entre les mains comme si sa mère était devant lui et allait voir ce geste.

 

Cette dernière claqua sa langue sur son palais et continua sa discussion à sens unique avec son insupportable accent bourgeois :

 

\- Ce que tu fais là n'est pas un vrai travail, Zayn tu le sais. C'est plus un passe-temps... Tu sais que ton oncle Marc serait ravi de t'offrir un poste dans son entreprise, je suis sure que tu pourrais t'y plaire, ajouta Trisha la voix pleine d'espoir.

 

Zayn posa le carton sur le comptoir noir du magasin et reprit son téléphone entre ses mains.

 

\- On ne va pas revenir une fois encore sur ce sujet ! Si ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas travailler dans un bureau où je me ferais chier toute la journée ! Non, ne dis pas que c'est pas vrai, répliqua Zayn en entendant le bruit de la bouche de sa mère en train de s'ouvrir. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais je me plais dans ce que je fais, vraiment. Je suis content d'aller travailler le matin, je fais des choses que j'aime la journée, tu devrais être contente pour moi...

\- Je suis ta mère Zayn, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour toi et de vouloir ton bonheur-

\- Mais je suis très heureux ! La coupa Zayn. Vraiment maman, ce magasin est l'une des meilleures choses qui ne me soit jamais arrivé.

 

Zayn s'assit sur le tabouret derrière son ordinateur et embrassa du regard la grande pièce remplit de livres en tout genre. Il sourit, perdu dans ses pensées, sans écouter les dernières élucubrations de sa mère quant à son salaire. Il fut tiré de ses songes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que des petits paquets de lycéens commencèrent à entrer. Zayn tourna son poignet rapidement, et en effet les cours venaient de se terminer.

 

\- Maman, je suis désolé je dois te laisser.

\- Mais Zayn-

\- Je te rappelle plus tard.

 

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha. Il remit son téléphone dans la poche dans son jean et partit rapidement chercher Harry et Louis dans l'arrière boutique.

 

\- Les gars ? Au boulot, on arrête de se bécoter maintenant.

 

Harry rigola et donna une tape sur les fesses de son petit-ami pour que celui-ci se lève de ses genoux.

 

\- Oui chef, dit Louis en passant à coté du brun tout en remettant son tablier qui s'était défait.

 

Zayn et Louis se connaissaient depuis le lycée, après leurs examens finaux, ils étaient partis dans des universités différentes mais était toujours restés très proches. Louis, toujours passionné de pâtisseries, avait réalisé son rêve en intégrant une des écoles de cuisine les plus réputé de la région, pour en ressortir trois ans plus tard avec un diplôme sous le bras. Zayn de son coté, avait suivit le choix de ses parents et était parti étudier le droit. C'est d'ailleurs là où il avait rencontré Harry. Pas en tant qu'étudiant, mais le bouclé travaillé dans le petit restaurant français à l'angle de la rue. Ils étaient très vite devenus amis, et après avoir présenté les deux garçons, Zayn les avait regardés se faire la cour, tomber amoureux et puis se mettre ensemble pour son plus grand plaisir – parfois du moins. Au bout de ses trois années de droit, après avoir terminé sa licence, Zayn s'était sérieusement demandé ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie.

Est-ce que passer ce soir là devant le lycée de la ville et voir de l'autre coté de la rue, cet immense local à deux étages – abandonné et surtout à vendre – était un signe du destin ? Ouais, sans aucun doute pour Zayn. Il avait le soir même appeler le propriétaire et le lendemain après une visite qui n'avait fait que renforcer son envie, le bail était signé.

La discussion avec ses parents durant laquelle il annonça qu'il arrêtait ses études pour ouvrir un café-bibliothèque ne fut par contre, pas aussi simple, voir carrément houleuse. Bien entendu ils n'avaient pas compris son choix, son père était parti de la pièce en colère et sa mère n'avait cessé de lui demander ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal. Une discussion normale dans la prestigieuse demeure Malik.

Les gars et Zayn, avaient retapé entièrement l'espace du bas, ils y avaient installé des tables et des chaises, des présentoirs pour les sucreries de Louis, de multiples étagères remplis de livres occupaient maintenant les murs et de bacs en bois près des canapés abritaient les bandes dessinées. Les murs étaient dans des couleurs clairs mais qui donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce, des tons de beige, de café...

Après plusieurs conversations, Louis avait émis une idée pour l'étage au-dessus qui ravit tout le monde. C'est ainsi que Louis et Harry emménagèrent tout les deux dans l'ancien loft de Zayn et que ce dernier – avec l'aide de sa mère pour la décoration – emménagea dans l'espace au-dessus du magasin. La dite mère qui était venu toquer chez lui deux semaines après La Discussion, avec un énorme book d'échantillon de peintures, de tapisseries et autres objets de décoration sous le bras. Zayn avait souri et l'avait fait entrer en lui proposant un café.

Durant un mois complet, elle était venue leur prêter un coup de main, au début pour le magasin puis pour l'appartement de Zayn. Ce dernier l'avait remercié comme il se doit en l'invitant dans son restaurant préféré.

Une année s'était écoulée, depuis l'ouverture du  _Coffee's Tale_ , et malgré un business florissant, les parents de Zayn n'avaient pas desserrés les dents et estimaient toujours que c'était trop ambitieux pour des jeunes de leurs âges qui «  _ne savent rien faire d'autre à part regarder du porno toute la journée, pizza et bière à la main_  » dixit Yaser Malik. Ce manque de confiance n'avaient fait que renforcer l'envie des trois garçons qui se donnaient à fond chaque jour.

 

*

 

Zayn sourit au garçon blond devant lui et attrapa le roman français que ce dernier lui tendait. Il le connaissait bien, c'était l'un des plus anciens clients qu'ils avaient. Il s'était pointé le jour même de l'ouverture et était resté une bonne heure assis, seul, avec son café latte et son roman étranger. Et s'était comme ça trois fois toutes les semaines, si bien que les garçons avaient fini par sympathiser. Après tout, il n'avait que deux ans de différence avec Harry et quatre avec Louis et lui.

 

\- Marc Lévy ?

\- Ma mère m'a acheté un de ses livres le mois dernier, je l'ai dévoré en une journée, et me voila avec mon argent de poche tout frais, sourit Niall en dévoilant toutes ses dents.

 

Zayn rigola doucement et passa le roman «  _Et_  s _i c'était vrai_ » devant son scanner en annonçant le prix. Niall lui tendit sa monnaie, toujours le sourire aux lèvres tout en tapotant sur son smartphone.

 

\- Merci, dit-il lorsque Zayn lui rendit son livre, sans le mettre dans une poche comme pour les autres clients. Il savait très bien que le garçon allait acheter un muffin aux myrtilles auprès de Louis et allait s'asseoir à la table la plus proche de la fenêtre.

 

La cloche de la porte sonna à nouveau, mais Zayn ne releva pas la tête, occupé à déchiffrer le code d'une bande dessiné «  _Marvel_  » qui ne passait pas au scanner et qu'il fallait donc rentrer manuellement. Retourné vers le mur, les poches plastiques et les numéros spéciaux toujours sous emballage, Zayn ne remarqua pas les signes que lui fit Harry, obligeant ce dernier à venir. Il fit un sourire à Denise, qui attendait patiemment son article, et se pencha vers Zayn, il lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, tout en fixant un point à sa gauche.

Zayn grogna au coup et continua de chercher le numéro d'Iron Man que lui avait demandé sa cliente. Il fusilla du regard le bouclé, lorsque celui-ci recommença pour la troisième fois son manège.

 

\- Quoi ?! Putain Harry je bosse !

\- Mais il est là Zayn !

 

Zayn fronça les sourcils et fit claquer sa langue, un tic qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

 

\- Qui c'est « il » ?

\- Mais « Il » ! Zayn ! T'écoute quand je te parle ?

\- A moitié, Zayn sourit en coin et tira un des comics du bac posé devant lui.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit après que Zayn ait vendu son article, et remercié sa cliente avec un sourire :

 

\- Le gars là-bas avec Niall.

 

Zayn tourna négligemment sa tête vers la table 06. Il haussa un sourcil à la vue dudit garçon châtain avec leur ami. Ils l'avaient toujours vu seul, plongé dans ses lectures. Du moins, Zayn l'avait toujours vu comme cela.  Ce dernier se retourna vers Harry et croisa ses bras sur son torse, attendant la suite.

Le bouclé le regarda avec un sourire, et fit un aller-retour visuel entre Zayn et le garçon châtain. Le métis fronça les sourcils et ne desserra pas les lèvres. Harry continua son mouvement des yeux mais ajouta un mouvement de tête vers la table 06 avec un sourire en coin et des clins d'œil. Zayn soupira et s'adossa au comptoir :

 

\- Harry, utilise des mots s'il te plait.

\- T'écoutes vraiment pas qu'en je te parle, hein ? Harry ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à son ami et enchaina : Ce gars, beau gosse, bien sapé, qui salue beaucoup de monde, n'arrête pas de te jeter des coups d'œil depuis des semaines.

\- N'importe quoi...

 

Zayn souffla et avança jusqu'au coin lecture pour récupérer les livres éparpillés sur les tables, ou bien les canapés et les remettre à leur place attitré dans les étagères. Harry lança un regard vers le coin Café et après s'être assuré qu'on pouvait se passer de lui quelques secondes, il trottina jusqu'au châtain.

 

\- Je t'assure Zayn. Il vient le plus souvent seul et après s'être caché derrière un comic à l'effigie de ton dieu nordique super sex-

\- Thor...

\- Ouais voila, Thor ! Arrête de me couper tu veux ? Harry fronça les sourcils et pointa un doigt vers lui, comme s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'autorité sur son aîné, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ne me fais pas ce regard jeune homme ou j'appelle ton père ! Zayn pouffa mais reprit vite son sérieux, en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire, en voyant le regard d'Harry. Je te disais donc, que ce garçon se cache derrière sa bande-dessiné, s'assoit, et il attend.

\- Il attend ?

\- Ouais, il attend, ses pages ne bougent jamais, il reste fixé sur la même, et à chaque fois qu'il relève les yeux s'est pour les poser sur toi avec un sourire. Un adorable sourire, Harry donna un coup de coude taquin dans les cotes de Zayn.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse Harry ? C'est un lycéen...

\- Mais un lycéen majeur !

 

Zayn roula des yeux, et emprunta le chiffon gris dans la poche avant du tablier de son ami, pour essuyer une table couverte de miettes.

 

\- Allez, Zaynie, depuis quand t'as pas eu de relations ? Sans prise de tête ! Juste une bonne baise !

 

Zayn claqua sa langue et fusilla Harry du regard :

 

\- Langage !

\- Tu ne veux pas au moins aller lui parler ? demanda Harry avec un sourire tranquille.

\- C'est non, Harry !

\- Mais-

\- J'ai dit non ! Zayn haussa le ton, ce qui fit reculer le bouclé de quelques pas qui tourna les talons et alla se refugier dans la cuisine, sans s'arrêter devant un Louis au regard confus.

 

Ce dernier regarda Zayn, du questionnement dans les yeux et ce dernier secoua la tête, et repartit ranger ses livres.

 

Phoenix – 24 Mars 2016 – 16h47

 

\- Merci beaucoup pour ton achat, passe une bonne fin de journée.

\- Merci, vous aussi, sourit l'étudiante avec un sourire aguicheur envers Zayn.

 

Ce dernier souffla discrètement lorsqu'elle fut partie et secoua ses cheveux d'une main en rigolant. Inconsciemment, il releva le regard vers la place où s'était installé le jeune châtain une demie heure plutôt sous le regard de Zayn. Comme Harry lui avait dit huit jours plus tôt, il était entré, avait jeté un coup d'œil vers Zayn, s'était saisi d'un comic sur Batman et était allé s'asseoir sur le fauteuil pile en face du comptoir. Et effectivement, lorsque Zayn le regardait, inconsciemment bien sur... le jeune homme détournait aussitôt le regard, le bout de ses oreilles virant au cramoisi.

Le lycéen dut sentir qu'on le fixait, car il releva la tête et crocheta son regard chocolat à celui du vendeur. Pour la première fois, aucun des deux ne détourna la tête, ils se regardèrent juste dans les yeux l'un et l'autre, comme si le monde autour d'eux s'était arrêté ou avait juste disparu pour les laisser seuls. Zayn tenta un sourire, sans comprendre pourquoi l'arrière de sa nuque commençait à le bruler délicieusement. Il secoua sa tête une nouvelle fois, regarda une dernière fois le lycéen – qui se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et se mordit doucement celle du bas – et se détourna en pressant le pas vers l'arrière boutique où Louis devait être en train de prendre ses cinq minutes de pause.

 

*

 

\- Je suis dans la merde...

\- Raconte tout à tonton Lou', rigola ce dernier, accoudé à la fenêtre, une cigarette entre ses doigts.

\- Je crois, enfin j'ai potentiellement... Genre une chance, enfin une chance, Zayn arrêta de tergiverser et lança l'info : Je crois qu'il me plait !

\- « Il » ? Louis haussa un sourcil et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Harry t'en a pas parlé ? demanda Zayn, atterré.

\- Si bien sur, mais je voulais que toi, tu m'en parles, ricana le pâtissier.

\- Depuis qu'Harry me l'a dit, j'arrête pas de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil, et bordel d'où un lycéen à le droit d'avoir des lèvres comme ça ? Putain ! Tu te rends pas compte à quel point c'est dur de pas avoir une érection en plein magasin quand ce, ce gamin se lèche les lèvres et se les mordille en me regardant !

 

Louis ricana et reprit une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de se tourner vers son ami :

 

\- Haz' m'a dit qu'il était majeur, pourquoi tu lui proposes pas un truc ?

\- Tu me vois vraiment arriver, genre « Salut, tu me plais beaucoup, j'ai remarqué que tu me reluquais souvent. Ça te dit qu'on aille prendre un café en se tenant la main et en chantonnant sur un énorme arc-en-ciel ? » ? Railla Zayn en plissant le nez.

\- Tu crois pas que t'exagères ? Demanda Louis en haussant un sourcil.

\- A peine, concéda le métis avec un léger sourire en coin.

 

Louis soupira et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier :

 

\- Je t'assure que tu devrais lui proposer de sortir où tu vas le regretter...

 

Le pâtissier posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et la serra affectueusement avant de partir reprendre son poste.

 

Phoenix – 27 Mars 2016 – 17h32

 

Lorsque Liam passa la porte du  _Coffee's Tale_  cet après-midi là, il était gonflé à bloc et prêt à demander au vendeur de Bd de sortir avec lui. Il souffla un coup et vérifia dans la vitrine si son apparence était toujours aussi parfaite que lorsqu'il s'était recoiffé dans les toilettes du lycée, il y a quelques minutes. Liam poussa la double porte vitrée du Café, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant l'odeur doucereuse arriver à ses narines. Il ne lâcha pas son sourire en se tournant vers la caisse, puis vers la bibliothèque en voyant que son vendeur n'y était pas. Il le trouva rapidement et son sourire s'agrandit, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la fille à ses côtés. Fille à qui il ne cessait de sourire et de parler en faisant de grands gestes. Il ne réussit même pas à récupérer un simulacre de sourire en voyant le brun rire d'un rire fort et adorable, plissant son nez dans l'acte.

Liam prit un comic aléatoire dans le bac à ses côtés et alla s'installer dans un des grands poufs bordeaux que proposait le coin lecture. Il choisit celui exactement en face du « couple » et ouvrit la bande-dessiné devant ses yeux, la baissant un peu pour pouvoir espionner par-dessus. Il remonta vite son ouvrage devant ses yeux lorsque son regard accrocha celui du brun. Ses joues commencèrent à chauffer et à rougir. Liam tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, sans savoir que la jeune fille s'était elle aussi retourner et était partie après avoir donné une tape affectueuse sur le bras de Zayn.

Le lycéen attendit quelques secondes avant de baisser à nouveau, lentement, la bande-dessiné puis de complètement la refermer et la poser sur la table basse devant lui en fronçant les sourcils, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son vendeur n'était plus là. Liam tourna la tête de chaque côté en essayant de l'apercevoir, avant qu'un souffle n'échoue derrière son oreille et le fasse sursauter en lâchant un petit cri :

 

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Zayn, taquin avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Bordel, ne refaites plus jamais ça ! Vous voulez tuer votre clientèle ? Gronda Liam, la main sur son torse.

\- Pardon, s'excusa le brun, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard en s'asseyant sur la table basse en face du pouf.

 

Liam fixa ces doux yeux bruns pendant de longue secondes, sans faire attention à ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Zayn s'arrêta de parler et observa le châtain devant lui qui ne cessait pas de l'observer la bouche entre-ouverte. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux et ricana lorsque le lycéen cligna fortement des paupières avec un petit mouvement de recul.

 

\- Oh mon Dieu, pardon, je ne vous écoutais pas, je suis désolé. Vous disiez ?

 

Liam voulu se concentrer, vraiment ! Mais à peine les lèvres du métis décrochées, il repartait dans ses fantasmes où cette jolie bouche glissait sur une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Il vit les lippes bouger et revint dans le monde réel pour capter la fin de la phrase.

 

\- -er, peut-être ? Sourit Zayn.

\- Oui, oui, oui ! Je serais ravi de prendre un café !

 

 Il y eut un moment de silence dans la bulle des deux jeunes, puis Zayn se racla la gorge et pinça ses lèvres entre-elles pour éviter de rigoler. Il se reprit en voyant la tête de Liam qui semblait se décomposer de seconde en seconde, semblant avoir compris le malentendu.

 

\- Oh mon Dieu... Liam mis sa tête entre ses mains, et décida de quitter le café.

 

Il ramassa rapidement son sac à terre et se précipita vers la porte, tête baissée pour que le brun n'ait pas l'occasion de voir les rougeurs s'étalant sur sa peau. Une main chaude le stoppa dans sa fuite, s'enroulant autour de son poignet comme un serpent s'enroule autour de sa proie. Doucement, Zayn le retourna et ne put empêcher le sourire qui éclaira son visage en voyant les joues rouges du lycéen.

 

\- En fait, je vous demandais si je pouvais vous aider, Liam rougit encore plus à ces mots mais Zayn passa un doigt sous son menton pour relever son regard à sa hauteur. Mais, je serais ravi de prendre un café avec vous. Si possible autre part, on nous pourrions être seuls ? demanda Zayn en avisant du bouclé au fond de la pièce, derrière Liam, qui ne cessait de lui montrer ses pouces en l'air avec un grand sourire. Liam hocha timidement la tête, et le brun bougea sa main sur le visage de Liam et brossa inconsciemment son sourcil droit avec son pouce. Bien, je vais chercher mes affaires, vous m'attendez là ? Liam hocha à nouveau la tête et se rassit en regardant le vendeur partir, sans réellement avoir bien saisi ce qui venait de se produire.

 

*

 

\- Oh putain Zayn ! Ça y est, tu lui as demandé ? S'enthousiasma Harry en débarquant dans le bureau du brun.

\- Euh oui, enfin pas vraiment, Zayn se frotta le front d'une main. C'est un peu compliqué...

 

Harry haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien et proposa à son ami de fermer le café pour lui, laissant sa soirée de libre.

 

\- Merci, t'es le meilleur.

 

Zayn lui fit une accolade, prit ses clés d'appartement et sa veste et partit rejoindre Liam, qui l'attendait toujours dans le coin lecture, fixant le même point que lorsqu'il était parti. Zayn étouffa un rire et passa sa main devant les yeux du lycéen avant de lui demander s'il était près.

 

*

 

Les deux garçons marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant d'échouer dans une petite brasserie où ils s'installèrent sur une table de deux, des sièges rembourrés en cuir rouge faisant office de chaises. En attendant leurs boissons, Zayn prit le temps d'observer son rendez-vous. Ce dernier gardait sa tête légèrement baissé, et regarder, du coin de l'œil, la salle dans sa globalité, fixant n'importe quel point sauf celui devant lui. Il dut sentir, à nouveau, le regard de Zayn sur lui car il releva les yeux et rougit intensément en voyant le regard posé sur lui.

 

\- Je suis terriblement malpoli, je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton prénom.

\- Je m'appelle Liam, monsieur.

 

Zayn eut un sourire et cala sa joue dans le creux de sa main sans cesser de le regarder, il était décidément trop mignon.

 

\- Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour être appelé monsieur, je m'appelle Zayn, rit le basané en fronçant légèrement son nez. On pourrait se tutoyer, non ?

\- Oui, bien sur. D'accord. Pas de problème, s'empressa de dire Liam avant de caler ses mains entre ses jambes et de baisser la tête.

\- Liam, ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, pardon. Je n'arrive juste pas à croire que je sois là avec vou-, avec toi, je veux dire. Je suis vraiment, vraiment content, Liam releva sa tête et fit un sourire éclatant au brun, qui bizarrement senti son cœur manquer quelques battements.

 

Zayn enleva sa main de sa joue lorsque la serveuse arriva et la remercia froidement pour leurs boissons après qu'elle ait passé un peu trop de temps, pour lui, à reluquer son rendez-vous. Ils discutèrent longuement de tout et de rien, Zayn lui racontant comment été nait le  _Coffee's Tale_  et Liam, qui avait désormais plus d'assurance au fil des heures, lui racontait sa vie au lycée et en dehors, comment ses amis le mettaient sur un piédestal sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

 

\- Zayn, est-ce que je peux te poser une question qui risque, potentiellement d'être indélicate ?

 

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil alors qu'il buvait une nouvelle gorgée de son frappucino et acquiesça.

 

\- La fille qui était avec toi, c'était ta petite-amie ?

\- Doniya ? C'est ma grande sœur Liam, pas ma petite-amie.

\- Oh, Liam ne put empêcher le sourire qui fleurit sur son visage et le cacha en ramenant son mug de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres.

 

Zayn regarda intensément le châtain, et avança sa main vers lui lorsqu'il enleva sa tasse de devant son visage. Liam le regarda, quelque perdu ne sachant pas s'il devait s'enfuir où ne surtout pas bouger.

 

\- Tu as un peu de-, commença Zayn avant de s'arrêter et de laisser sa phrase en suspens.

 

La main du métis toucha ses lèvres et les caressa de gauche à droite, récupérant un peu de chantilly sur le coté de son pouce. Liam suivit le trajet inverse de cette main jusqu'à ce que la crème disparaisse entre les lèvres du brun, qui lécha son doigt sans quitter son rendez-vous des yeux. Le châtain laissa échapper un halètement ce qui sembla ramener le brun sur terre :

 

\- Rassure moi Liam, t'es bien majeur ?

 

Phoenix – 28 Avril 2016 – 17h31

 

Un mois avait passé depuis que les deux garçons avaient commencé à se fréquenter. La plupart du temps, Liam rejoignait son ami au Café où il attendait sagement qu'il est fini son service en dévorant les gâteaux « test » que lui préparait Louis. Quelques fois, le plus souvent lorsque le Café était fermé, Zayn venait attendre le lycéen devant son lycée et ils passaient la fin de l'après-midi ensemble, soit dans le parc à côté, assis sur un banc - où ils faisaient semblant de ne pas voir que leurs mains se rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque fois – ou alors dans le Café de la dernière fois, où les éclats de rire et les bavardages ne s'arrêtaient jamais.

Un mois pile après être entré dans la boutique, et avoir vu sa relation avec le gérant évoluer considérablement, Liam poussa à nouveau la porte avec un sourire, saluant automatiquement le couple d'ami qui travaillait au magasin. Il regarda d'un bref coup d'œil la partie « Livres » et ne voyant pas son beau brun, il se dirigea vers le bar de Louis.

 

\- Hey, tu vas bien ?

 

Louis hocha la tête en souriant et lui retourna la question, ses mains toujours empêtré dans de la pâte sablée.

 

\- Je m'ennuie en cours, j'en ai marre, soupira Liam en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets et en se couchant sur la surface du bar, allongeant ses bras vers le pâtissier.

\- Il te reste moins de trois mois, tu devrais survivre, ricana ce dernier.

\- Noooon... Même les profs en peuvent plus, ils s'acharnent sur nous et nous collent plein de devoirs pour le lendemain ! Ça me saoule, vous avez tellement de chance d'avoir fini les gars... Liam soupira. Ça te dérange si je commence mes devoirs ici ? J'étais censé récupérer Zayn, mais je ne le vois pas. On devait aller jouer a la play' chez moi.

 

Il ne put s'en empêcher et un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage du lycéen.

 

\- Je l'ai vu partir tout à l'heure dans l'arrière boutique, je crois qu'il était au téléphone. Harry, l'apostropha le garçon aux yeux bleu, tu sais où est passé Zaynie ?

\- Derrière. Il est au téléphone, il doit plus en avoir pour longtemps.

\- Tu as entendu le jeune homme, Liam ? Il va arriver, Louis lui fit un clin d'œil et étala sa pâte avant de la couper à l'aide d'emporte pièce choisit par Liam.

 

Le châtain sourit ses cours et commença à réviser sa première langue étrangère, le français. Et mon Dieu, il avait horreur du français !

 

\- Sérieusement, c'était obligé toutes ses conjugaisons ? La passé simple ? Sérieusement ? Râla Liam en fronçant ses sourcils devant sa copie.

_\- Je peux t'aider, peut-être ?_  lui proposa Louis en un français parfait que Liam reconnut seulement parce que sa prof n'arrêtait jamais de lui poser la même question, lorsqu'il envoyait, plus ou moins, discrètement des SMS sous la table.

\- Depuis quand tu parles français ? Liam haussa un sourcil, en mettant le bouchon de son stylo bille à la bouche.

\- Mes grands-parents vivent en France, j'y passe quelques jours tous les ans. Et puis c'est grâce à moi que Zayn à réussi à obtenir un quatorze en français à ses examens, argumenta-t-il en bombant le torse. Qu'est-ce qu'il en à chier ce gamin... ajouta Louis, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider ? S'il te plait... ?

 

Louis roula des yeux et lui fit un petit sourire.

 

-  _Bien sur_.

\- Génial ! Euh je veux dire,  _génial !_  ajouta Liam devant le regard de son nouveau professeur. 

 

*

 

\- Putain, Zayn soupira en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

 

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur frais en face de lui et réfléchit à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Elle. C'est comme ça que le trouva Harry alors qu'il venait chercher des gobelets en plastiques à emporter.

 

\- Zayn ? Tu te sens mal ?

 

Le susnommé tourna la tête de gauche à droite, son front toujours collé au mur en béton gris.

 

\- Okaaay... Y a un problème ?

\- Oui Harry ! Oui y a un putain de problème ! Devine qui vient de m'appeler ? Harry haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse, montrant qu'il donnait sa langue au chat. Je te donne un indice, elle est complètement folle !

\- Oh. Oh ! Oh mon Dieu ! Zayn lut de la compréhension dans le regard de son ami et il hocha la tête.

\- Ouais comme tu dis, elle vient de me dire qu'elle arrivait d'une minute à l'autre et qu'elle était pressé de voir son, je cite, « amour en sucre qui lui a tant manqué ».

\- T'es tellement dans la merde... En plus, Li' est là et si jamais elle le voit, et comprend, tu peux être sure qu'elle le fera fuir la queue entre les jambes.

 

Zayn retourna son poignet, regarda l'heure sur sa montre et hocha la tête.

 

\- Il m'attend ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules :

 

\- Il est au bar, il fait ses devoirs de français avec Louis.

 

Zayn eut une moue compatissante et se dépêcha de rejoindre le châtain. Il vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue et sourit.

 

\- Hey, souffla Liam en se tournant vers lui. Tu vas bien ? Ajouta t-il en voyant son regard quelque peu angoissé.

\- Non, euh oui ! Désolé ça à été une longue journée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 

Liam perdit un peu son sourire, et regarda rapidement Louis, la panique dans ses yeux.

 

\- On devait aller chez moi...

 

Zayn le regarda et puis se rappela de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu par SMS la nuit même où Zayn lui avait avoué ne jamais avoir joué à FIFA de sa vie, et Liam avait prit sur lui l'immense tâche de changer cette erreur.

 

\- Je suis désolé, Liam...

\- Non, je comprends... Tu dois avoir d'autres trucs à faire...

\- Liam, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, ça a été une très longue journée... Et je peux pas là, je dois faire, un, un truc. Vraiment, je suis désolé, j'adorerais venir, mais là je peux pas...

\- Ouais, j'ai compris, t'as des « trucs » à faire... C'est bon, laisse tomber, on se ferra ça plus tard.

  
Liam ramassa ses cahiers et les fourra rageusement dans son sac, froissant de nombreuses feuilles au passage, mais ne quitta pas son masque d'indifférence. Zayn posa sa main sur son bras, mais il s'en dégagea brutalement :

 

\- Ca va, je te dit !

\- Liam, at-, Zayn laissa sa phrase mourir sur ses lèvres alors que le châtain quittait le Café, le pas énervé, sans se retourner.

 

En sortant, Liam croisa une blonde platine et il lui retint la porte, sa main à plat sur la vitre. Il avança sur la route et ne se retourna vers la vitrine que lorsqu'il atteint le trottoir d'en face. D'où il vit très bien le baiser fougueux que reçut « son » vendeur par la blonde à qui il avait tenu la porte. Il tourna les talons, les larmes bordant ses yeux, et ne vit jamais Zayn la repousser et porter son regard triste sur lui alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner, le dos voûté.

 

Phoenix – 29 Avril 2016 – 15h28

 

On était mardi, et Zayn attendait présentement Liam, assis sur une barrière rouge devant l'entrée, ou la sortir dans ce cas, de son lycée. Il avait envoyé – harcelé plutôt – des dizaines de textes à Liam durant toute la nuit, sans aucune réponse en retour. Il avait donc décidé de venir l'attendre à la fin des cours, il avait nommé Harry, gérant pour la journée et était venu s'installer dès que la cloche avait sonné.

 

Il ignora un autre regard d'une brune qui passa à ses cotés et préféra vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone, chose qu'il faisait toutes les trois secondes. Zayn entendit des ricanement à sa droite et il tourna lentement la tête avant de griller un groupe de jeune fille qui le reluquait sans aucune gène, et une grande blonde lui fit un même un clin d'œil auquel Zayn répondit par un haussement de sourcil.

 

*

 

Liam ne le vit pas tout de suite, c'est Niall qui dut lui taper l'épaule à deux reprises et lui pointer du menton pour qu'il se rende compte de sa présence. Il le vit, adossé à la barrière métallique, sa main droite jouant avec la chevalière qu'il portait à sa main gauche, son perfecto en cuir toujours sur ses épaules  - comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait – cachant un t-shirt à l'effigie de Hulk, que Liam avait déjà vu. Ce dernier baissa la tête et s'engagea à droite après avoir passé la grille, en priant pour que le basané ne l'ait pas repérer.

 

\- Liam. Je t'ai vu, souffla Zayn.

 

L'interpellé s'arrêta directement, et reprit sa marche quelques secondes après, sans se retourner.

 

\- Liam, je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est à cause d'hier ? La mâchoire du châtain se crispa à l'entente de ses mots. T'es déçu parce que je ne pouvais pas venir ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, mais j'avais du boulot...

 

Liam eut un rire sans joie et il se retourna, le visage déformé par une moue de dégoût.

 

\- Ouais, du boulot ! Il renifla, étouffant un nouveau rire, en posant deux de ses doigts contre son front et en secouant la tête. J'ai vraiment été trop con ! Comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde que t'allais t'intéresser à moi ?

\- Mais Liam...

\- J'ai quoi ? Quatre ans de moins que toi ? C'est à cause de ça ? Parce que je fais trop gamin ? C'est pour ça ?

\- Liam, Zayn s'approcha lentement et prit doucement ses poings contractés entre ses mains. Liam de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Combien de temps t'allait te foutre de moi ? Lui hurla-t-il au visage. Tu voulais juste t'amuser, me baiser et puis t'allais te casser, hein ! Putain ! Lâche-moi ! Liam dégagea d'un coup sec ses mains, et le regarda, ses beaux yeux bruns emplit d'une couleur sourde. Je veux ne plus jamais te voir... T'entends ? Jamais ! Tu me dégoûtes...

 

Le lycéen partit sans se retourner, laissant un Zayn dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et avec le cœur en miettes.

 

Phoenix – 06 Mai 2016 – 09h23

 

-  _Bonjour_ , vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Liam Payne, je ne suis pas là pour le moment alors veuillez laisser un message après le BIP.

\- Liam. C'est Zayn. Encore. Ecoute, je comprends pas bien ce qui se passe. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, tu réponds plus à mes appels, ni à mes textes... Niall est passé ce matin, il m'a dit que t'allais pas bien, et je tiens à toi, Liam. Je veux juste qu'on s'explique, si tu veux plus me voir après, ok, je veux juste savoir pour-

\- Votre crédit est insuffisant, l'appel à été suspendu.

\- Bordel...

 

*

 

Zayn nettoyait une table vide, laissée sens dessus-dessous après le rush du midi, lorsque la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. Le vendeur releva la tête et rencontra deux yeux bruns, qui étrangement lui rappelèrent le lycéen.

 

\- Je suis désolé, nous sommes fermés. Le magasin rouvre à quinze heures.

\- Oh mais je ne suis pas là pour manger. Je cherche un certain Zayn.

 

Le dénommé Zayn fronça les sourcils et se releva, essuyant ses mains sur le torchon qu'il portait à sa ceinture et s'avança :

 

\- Je suis Zayn. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Je veux que tu prennes tes couilles en main et que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de mon petit frère !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Liam ! Je suis sa grande sœur, Ruth, cette dernière s'avança vers le brun et finit par tapoter son torse du bout de son doigt manucuré. J'ai pas bien compris ce que t'as foutu mais apparemment t'as bien merdé ! Il fait la gueule tout le temps et je te jure que ça me gonfle ! Alors mon beau tu vas me suivre et tu vas faire face à tes actes !

\- Mais je ne cherche que ça ! Se défendit Zayn en levant les mains. Je l'ai appelé toute la semaine pour avoir une explication, il ne m'a jamais répondu. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait !

\- J'ai pas bien saisi, mais y a une histoire de baiser et de blonde moche ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

 

Zayn ouvrit grand les yeux et eut un petit rire.

 

\- Je crois comprendre et je t'assure que c'est un énorme malentendu !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait croire que tu me dis la vérité ? Ruth haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais je l'aime putain !

 

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement avant que la brune n'éclate de rire.

 

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste de me déclarer ta flamme pour mon frère ?

\- Arrête, c'est pas drôle, rougit Zayn. C'est sorti tout seul...

\- Ok, Zayn Malik, parce que t'es mignon et qu'il faut avouer tu me fais un peu pitié avec ton air tout malheureux, je vais t'aider. Tu viens à cette adresse, Ruth prit son carnet dans sa poche et son stylo pour écrire ladite adresse, à 19 heures 30 pétantes, je te fais confiance, Zayn ne put qu'hocher la tête. Bien fais toi beau, elle lui sourit et s'en alla, laissant Zayn un peu perdu. 

 

Phoenix – 06 Mai 2016 – 19h29

 

Zayn souffla un bon coup et passa le petit portillon qui l'amènerait au perron des Payne. Dire qu'il était stressé serrait un euphémisme, il pouvait sentir ses mains devenir moite et il résistait à l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Arrivé devant la grande porte en bois, il inspira profondément et toqua deux coups francs en tortillant ses doigts.

 

\- Bonsoir, lui sourit Ruth en lui ouvrant. Tu es très élégant.

\- Merci ?

\- Liam ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Il sait que, hum...

\- Je lui ai dit qu'on allait dans un resto chic juste lui et moi. Les places sont réservées il s'agit du grand restaurant en pierre rouge sur la grande avenue, le  _Chaudron d'or_ , c'est un nouveau restaurant français.

 

Zayn hocha la tête, il était déjà passé devant.

 

\- Bien, la réservation est prévue pour 20 heures 15.

\- D'accord, merci pour tout.

 

Ruth balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main avec un doux sourire.

 

\- T'as pas l'air d'un méchant gars, et je sens que je peux te faire confiance.

\- Ruth à qui tu parles ? Cria Liam en descendant les escaliers, il se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence du brun. Qu'est-ce que .. ? Tu comptes aussi te taper ma sœur ?

 

Zayn baissa la tête, ne pouvant supporter les éclairs que lui lançaient les yeux du lycéen.

 

\- Je suis désolé, Liam. Mais j'ai un empêchement, et je suis sure que Zayn serait ravi de venir dîner avec toi.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- T'es adorable... Elle sourit en s'approchant de lui et appuya entre ses reins avec son index en lui chuchotant à l'oreille : J'en ai plus que marre de te voir faire la gueule, il veut s'expliquer alors tu vas avec lui et si vraiment ça va pas je viendrais te chercher.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. Bien, passez une bonne soirée ! Dit-elle en poussant son frère à l’extérieur de la maison, sans oublier de glisser un petit paquet tout fin dans sa poche arrière, et elle ajouta avant de fermer la porte : Zayn, je ne veux pas le revoir avant demain matin !

 

Le brun baissa la tête, cachant ses rougeurs.

 

\- Liam, je suis-

\- Ta gueule, le coupa ce dernier en montant dans la voiture du plus âgé.

 

La soirée promettait d'être longue. 

 

Phoenix – 06 Mai 2016 – 20h45

 

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que les garçons étaient arrivés au restaurant et Liam n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois à part pour commander son repas. Ils dégustaient maintenant l'entrée dans un silence des plus complets. Zayn prenait sur lui pour ne pas éclater en pleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris lorsque Liam se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

 

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Zayn ?

 

Et la douleur qu'il put ressentir dans les trémolos de sa voix finit de lui briser le cœur, le rendant nerveux lorsqu'il répondit :

 

\- Si tu parles du baiser avec Perrie, Liam, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses !

\- Perrie ? Renifla Liam en ricanant.

\- Ecoute, je voulais vraiment passer la soirée avec toi ce soir-là, vraiment. Mais entre Perrie et moi, c'est compliqué, c'est comme ça depuis des années...

\- Donc quoi ? J'étais qu'un flirt en attendant qu'elle revienne ?

\- Quoi ? Liam, Zayn fronça les sourcils. Perrie et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.

\- Mais ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a embrassé ? Et, et puis t'as dit que c'était compliqué, et- Je comprends rien Zayn, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques..., Liam se frotta les yeux avec ses doigts en soupirant.

 

Zayn attrapa l'une de ses mains et serra les bouts de ses doigts avec la sienne.

 

\- Perrie et moi, c'est compliqué parce qu'au lycée on est sortis ensemble. Avant que je comprenne que j'étais gay, j'ai rompu avec elle après avoir embrassé un de mes potes qui était dans mon équipe de basket, et elle a plutôt bien réagi. Mais au fil des jours, je ne sais pas, je crois qu'elle a juste mal accepté la chose, et elle a commencé à me harceler par message, elle m'appelait sans cesse, venait chez moi. Et un jour, j'en ai eu marre et je lui ai dit franchement que c'était fini, que ce serait plus jamais possible. Le soir, sa mère m'appelait pour m'accuser de la tentative de suicide de sa fille. Liam serra la main de Zayn à ses mots et il s'en voulut pour toutes les pensées qu'il avait eut à l'égard de la jeune fille. Elle s'en est sorti, mais elle est restée sous suivi psychologique pendant un an. Durant ma dernière année, j'ai eu mon premier petit copain officiel, on était au lycée ensemble, donc elle nous voyait souvent tout les deux. Et elle à pas supporter la pression ? je sais pas trop comment l'appeler... Elle n'a pas supporté de nous voir heureux ensemble alors qu'elle était malheureuse, alors le soir après son entrainement de natation, elle a attendu Ryan et l'a frappé avec un pied de biche. Il a finit à l'hôpital, il s'en est sorti mais il ne m'a jamais pardonné, parce que dans un sens c'est ma faute. Perrie a atterri à l'asile psychiatrique où elle est restée ces quatre dernières années. Elle est revenu me voir la semaine dernière, mais Liam, je te jure que je l'ai repoussé, je lui ai expliqué que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui j'étais bien. Elle a juste rigolé en me souriant et m'a, nous a souhaité beaucoup de bonheur avant de partir. Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'autre !

\- Je te crois, répondit Liam, la voix rauque. Je suis tellement désolé, Zayn, j'ai été stupide !

\- Hey, non, bien sur que non, t'as réagi comme toute personne normalement équilibré aurait réagi, je ne t'en veux pas, Zayn sourit et pressa les doigts de son rendez-vous.

 

Liam hocha la tête et sourit, les yeux bordés de larmes. Il rit et s'excusa une nouvelle fois alors que Zayn effaçait les larmes présentes sur ses joues à l'aide de son pouce. Le reste du repas se passa avec plus de légèreté, la hache de guerre étant enterré, les deux tourtereaux profitèrent de ce moment pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Au moment du dessert, Zayn hésita longuement avant de se décider pour un fondant au chocolat, qu'il dégusta sous les yeux remplis d'envie de Liam qui essayait de calmer son début d'érection alors que le brun gémissait à chaque cuillère.

 

\- Tu en as un peu là, lui montra Liam avec son doigt sur son propre visage. Non là, rit-il en voyant Zayn se tromper d'endroit. Attends, il s'avança un peu sur la table et récupéra le chocolat présent sur sa lèvre avant de se figer en réfléchissant à son geste. Mais il fut encore plus surpris lorsque Zayn prit son pouce entre ses doigts et lécha le chocolat  tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Liam le regarda faire et déglutit avant de crier : L'addition !

 

Phoenix – 06 Mai 2016 – 22h34

 

Pour la première fois, Liam entra dans l'appartement de Zayn, il s'émerveilla sur l'agencement avant de reporter son attention sur son rendez-vous qui venait d'enlever sa veste et sa cravate.

 

\- Désolé, mais je peux plus attendre.

 

Liam n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il parlait que ses lèvres furent séparés et qu'une langue chaude s'infiltra dans sa bouche. Il gémit et s'accrocha à la chemise blanche de Zayn, en savourant le baiser qu'il avait si longtemps attendu. Le métis, habitué au Liam timide fut surpris lorsque celui-ci arrêta le baiser avant de venir plaquer sa bouche dans son cou et d'aspirer la peau fine. Le châtain tâtonna du bout des doigts jusqu'à trouver l'ouverture de sa chemise et l'arracha sans se préoccuper de l'état final du vêtement avant de faire subir la même chose à celle de son futur amant. Impatient, il colla leurs torses et soupira de bonheur, Liam passa ses mains sous les fesses de Zayn, celui-ci crochetant automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille, puis il se dirigea, avec son fardeau vers la pièce la plus proche.

Il balaya d'un revers de la main les magazines présents et coucha Zayn sur l'ilot central de la cuisine. Liam descendit ses baisers le long de son torse, s'amusant des tétons rosés, et dégrafa le jean de Zayn avant de l'envoyer, lui et son boxer, voler à travers la pièce. Il se lécha les lèvres et prit son amant en bouche savourant ses gémissements et les mains de Zayn dans ses cheveux, tout en le préparant de ses doigts. Avant que ce dernier n'arrive à la jouissance, Liam sortit le condom de sa poche et se déshabilla rapidement. Il enfila la protection et se lécha les lèvres en voyant son amant qui s'amusait tout seul en l'attendant, les jambes grandes ouvertes pour lui. Liam le reprit à la taille et pénétra doucement en lui collant sa bouche à son torse et aspirant. Lorsque Zayn fut totalement empalé sur Liam, il laissa un soupir d'euphorie sortir de sa bouche, suivi par de plus rauques gémissements, puis par des cris alors que Liam allait et venait brutalement en lui.

Alors qu'il atteignait son maximum, Liam releva sa tête et posséda la bouche du brun, la goûtant, n'oubliant aucuns recoins. Ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalles et Liam s'affala sur son amant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Après avoir reprit leurs souffles, ils allèrent se doucher puis se coucher, Liam aidant Zayn toujours secoué par la passion de leur acte. Ce fut sur les oreillers que les deux amoureux se confessèrent avant de se sourire et que Liam ne vienne prendre place entre les bras de son petit-ami.

 

Phoenix – 07 Mai 2016 – 11h42

 

\- Je suis rentré, cria Liam. Et j'ai invité quelqu'un pour le repas.

 

Madame Payne lança un regard étrange vers sa plus grande fille qui murmurait en croisant les doigts.

 

\- Je vous présente Zayn, c'est mon petit-ami, sourit Liam en levant la tête de fierté, sans se douter qu'il exposait l'énorme et rouge suçon que lui avait fait Zayn la nuit dernière.

 

Monsieur Payne vint serrer la main de son beau-fils et s'excusa pour l'attitude de sa fille en train de remercier le Seigneur. Zayn rit et lui serra la main en retour avec un grand sourire, sans lâcher la taille de Liam, leurs deux mains entremêlées.

 

«  SMS à LIAM de NIALL : pic12.jpg, sympa le gérant du café non ? » - 18 Janvier 2016


End file.
